Un día de San Valentín en la cárcel
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome es la dueña de un salón de belleza & SPA, como es de esperarse el 14 de febrero es uno de los días que más trabajo les da. Al salir, casi a las 11 de la noche, se encontrará con una no tan agradable sorpresa, ante su inconciencia e impaciencia de quebrantar la ley será llevada a la cárcel durante una noche. SessxBankxKago. One Shot ¡Terminado!


¡Uf! Finalmente terminé este one shot ¡No tienen idea de lo que me costó! Y no porque no tuviera inspiración, sino porque se me ocurrió el viernes por la noche antes de acostarme pero el fin de semana (como siempre) estuvo bastante movidito, y a pesar que el sábado me acosté casi a las 2 am (porque ese día lo empecé como a las 9 pm) no pude terminarlo y ayer me sentía cansada, pero bueno, lo importante es que les traigo mi regalo de San Valentín, aunque sea un poquito tarde.

 ** _Disclaimer 1:_ ** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que me hagan feliz según mi imaginación y para hacerlos sufrir, según la ocasión, sin embargo la historia es muy mía.

 _ **Disclaimer 2:** _ La historia es completamente erótica, rated MA, para mayores de 18 años y para abiertos de mente, bueno, quienes me leen ya saben cómo escribo, así que se pueden dar una idea de la perversión que están a punto de leer.

 ** _Pareja:_ ** Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Bankotsu ¡Oh sí! Nuevamente traigo otro shot de este trío que aparentemente está revolucionando las parejas canon de Inuyasha.

 _ **Prólogo:** _ Kagome es la dueña de un salón de belleza & SPA, como es de esperarse el 14 de febrero es uno de los días que más trabajo les da. Al salir, casi a las 11 de la noche, se encontrará con una no tan agradable sorpresa, ante su inconciencia e impaciencia de quebrantar la ley será llevada a la cárcel durante una noche, pero su belleza y hermoso cuerpo hará sucumbir a los oficiales que estarán a cargo de hacerla cumplir la ley. One Shot ¡Terminado!

¡Las quiero mucho y prepárense para leer porque está largo!  
Kame.  
15/feb/15

* * *

 **Un San Valentín en la cárcel.**

Todos los 14 de febrero siempre eran lo mismo: salidas muy tarde y día muy cansado. Todos los años se prometía que ese sería el último y cada año era el mismo resultado: alguna chica llegaba desesperada suplicándole que por favor la atendiera, ella le decía que si lo hacía se tendría que esperar al menos 1 hora, con la esperanza que con el poco de tiempo de su clienta optara por irse a otro lugar y de esa manera no le daba una negativa desde un principio corriendo a una futura clienta, pero la respuesta nunca variaba: _No se preocupe, puedo esperar._

Y es que Kagome no soportaba decirle que no a ninguna de ellas, todas las mujeres llegaban demasiado entusiasmadas por arreglarse lo mejor posible para su novio, esposo, semi marido, pareja o lo que fuera, que al final no les importaba salir a las 10 de la noche del salón de belleza, pero ese día todas sus chicas recibían generosas propinas, especialmente después de las 6, así que no les importaba salir tan tarde.

Se detuvo en el cruce al momento en que el semáforo dio el rojo, las calles estaban solas, tal parecían que hasta los gatos se habían escondido. Su camioneta roja relucía, le había dado oportunidad a unos chicos que pasaban por el local que la lavaran y la pastearan, ya que decían que andaban recolectando dinero para sus regalos del día de amor. Al final tuvo que brindarles el agua y algunos trapos para completar la tarea, pero se había sentido bien al ayudarles, probablemente era un mentira, pero por lo menos habían trabajado para ganar su propio dinero.

Vio el tablero enfocándose principalmente en el reloj, _las 11.03¸_ leyó. Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro, las calles estaban vacías y ella estaba cansada. Miró el reloj de pulsera para estar segura que la hora estaba correcta y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

 _No hay nadie,_ pensó antes de hacer su movimiento, una parte adentro de ella le advertía que no se atreviera a quebrantar la ley, solo tenía que esperar un poco más porque el semáforo cambiara, pero la parte izquierda de su cerebro le decía que era peor quedarse ella sola, si algún policía la detuviese enrollaría sus pestañas e intentaría llorar diciéndole que una mujer sola a esas horas de la noche era demasiado peligroso y que ella temía por su seguridad.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y avanzó a pesar que la ley no le daba permiso, al terminar de pasar sintiéndose triunfante escuchó la sirena de una patrulla, exhaló el aire que tomaba replicándose ella misma por su falta de conciencia.

Se orilló con cuidado al lado de la banqueta, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente y un sudor helado empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo entero. _Señor Oficial, le juro que es la primera vez que cometo una falta como ésta,_ pensó repasando en las excusas que podrían conllevarla a una exoneración. Agarró un labial y una máscara de pestañas que tenía en el compartimento izquierdo y con el espejo oculto del tapasol que se encendió al subirle la pestaña que lo tapaba, se las colocó. Chupó sus labios con seducción y luego se lanzó un beso, su cuerpo temblaba, pero tenía que seguir con el plan: _Soy inocente, por favor, no me levante una infracción, se lo juro que no lo volveré a hacer._

Observaba con cuidado como el agente de la policía y el orden se bajaba de su motocicleta blanca con detalles en azules y rojo, distintivo del departamento correspondiente. Se quitó el casco dejándolo en su vehículo de persecución para sacar una tableta y acercarse con cuidado al auto.

—Buenas noches Señorita —la saludó un oficial que en su placa se leía "Bankotsu" y ¡Vaya que era guapo! Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, una mirada que le indicaba que podía quitarle la ropa de un soplido y una boca tan sensual que estaba segura que podía hacer cualquier destreza inimaginable—. ¿Me podría prestar sus documentos por favor?

Kagome inhaló por la nariz el gélido aire de la noche y se dispuso a coquetear lo que fuese, su licencia no soportaría otro punto más.

—Buenas noches Oficial Bankotsu —sonrió enrollando sus pestañas y sonriendo de la forma más coqueta posible—. Será un placer cumplir con sus requerimientos, solo me gustaría saber el motivo —el pelinegro de cabellera larga agarrada en una trenza entrecerró los ojos que eran de un azul plomo, no tan oscuros como la noche pero tampoco tan claros como el cielo, sino más bien de un color que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, especialmente si podían alejarse de la seducción de sus labios.

—Si tengo que indicarle cuál ha sido su falta señorita, creo que estamos en serios problemas ¿Ha estado ingiriendo alcohol o alguna otra sustancia? —ella dio un respingo removiéndose sobre su asiento ¡Eso sí que era una ofensa!

—Le puedo asegurar _señor oficial_ que estoy en plena capacidad de mis sentidos —respondió.

—Si es así, no creo que haya algún inconveniente de someterla a un test. Si no desea que le levante una infracción y quitarle otro posible punto de su licencia de conducir, deberá acompañarme a la comisaría, allí le haremos un examen _exhaustivo_ para determinar el pleno uso de sus capacidad automotrices y mentales —explicó con sorna.

—¿A un test? ¿A la comisaría? P-pero... Señor Oficial... —empezó a tartamudear con el corazón acelerado ¿La arrestaría?—. E-es día de San Valentín, vengo del trabajo y estoy exhausta.

—Entonces podrá darse una idea de cómo me siento al ver cómo muchas personas creen que pueden sobrepasar la ley por todas las excusas que acaba usted de mencionar. Ponga sus luces intermitentes y sígame, yo la guiaré —el oficial se alejó no dando oportunidad a que ella pudiese renegar, pero al instante en que ella intentó verle cómo esos pantalones ajustados le entallaban el trasero, el policía se regresó—. Y no se atreva a irse a otro lugar, sé a la perfección cuál es su lugar de residencia y huir de la policía sería un delito grave que implicaría perder su licencia.

Tembló ante la amenaza, subió la ventana eléctrica de su camioneta, encendió las luces mientras él se subía a su motocicleta colocándose el casco para luego encender la sirena, la verdad era que el oficial Bankotsu estaba tan bueno que iría con él a donde fuese, claro, la comisaría no sería su primera opción, _tal vez pudiera_ _convencerlo de lo contrario,_ pensó al encender el auto.

Después de 20 minutos llegaban a la estación que estaba completamente solitaria, tal parecía que todos hubiesen salido huyendo ¿Estarían solos? Eso le daba más miedo que pensar que todos habían sido asesinados y se convertían en fantasmas rondando el lugar.

Bankotsu la guio hasta el salón de interrogaciones, en algún momento se sintió como la asesina que era inocente y era implicada en la muerte de otro ser humano. Le pidió nuevamente sus documentos, lo cual, en esta ocasión se los entregó sin demora.

—Srta. Higurashi —le susurró al oído al colocarse detrás de ella, Kagome tembló al sentir el fresco y cálido aliento en su cuello—, así que no es la primera vez que la infraccionan.

—Oficial Bankotsu, solo fue una imprudencia de mi parte... —intentó justificarse pero él azotó su puño sobre la mesa metálica de interrogaciones haciéndola que se sobresaltara de su silla.

—¡Todos los accidentes y las muertes no intencionales comienzan con una imprudencia Srta. Higurashi! No creo que esa sea su mejor excusa.

Ella quedó muda de la impresión ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría objetarle algo que en su conciencia sabía que era incorrecto? Respiró hondo frotándose la frente ante la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel lugar.

—Creo que esto es una falta más grave de lo que pudiéramos haber pensado desde un principio Srta. Higurashi.

—¿M-más grave? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—La procesaremos por un delito con alevosía —carraspeó—, solo un delito menor, pero tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

—P-pero oficial… Eso no puede ser posible, y-yo…

—Creo que esto no es ninguna petición Srta. Higurashi —se acercó a ella de tal manera que casi tuvo que recostarse sobre su asiento, el aliento a mentol del policía impactó en su rostro, su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que inclusive el tragar su propia saliva se le hizo demasiado difícil.

Kagome se mojó sus labios relamiéndose, moviendo sus caderas sobre la silla y apretando sus muslos contra su intimidad que empezaba a mojarse.

—¿P-por qué somos los únicos aquí? ¿No hay nadie más? —el hombre sonrió desabrochando su chaqueta para colocarle sobre la mesa de manera lenta y muy seductora.

—Creo que es algo que usted sola podrá responderse dentro de unos momentos —el hombre la agarró por su antebrazo levantándola a la fuerza de su asiento.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza.

—A procesarla para su expediente.

La llevó hasta la habitación de ingresos de delincuentes, en donde se tomaban las fotografías para el expediente delictivo.

Aquel día, debido a que sabía de antemano que sería uno de los más agitados del primer trimestre del año en el salón, debajo de su abrigo solo llevaba una camisa manga corta en color manzano y unos jeans ajustados. El oficial le pidió que se quitara la ropa para poderla fotografiar, ella obedeció diligentemente quitándose el abrigo negro de cuero que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus caderas.

—También la camisa y el pantalón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que escuchó bien Srta. Higurashi.

—¡Eso es un abuso oficial Bankotsu! —gritó exasperada y con temor agarrándose con fuerza el cuello de su camisa.

—O podríamos tener más espectadores si usted así lo prefiere, al capitán comandante Taisho creo que le gustaría estar presente aquí también —aseguró con una sonrisa socarrona acercándosele para tomar un mechón de su cabello negro y olerlo, aquel vil acto en otra ocasión podría haberle parecido asqueroso pero esa noche que el amor y la seducción estaban en el aire, le pareció tentador.

Suspiró arrugando sus ojos y soltando su camisa para comenzarla a desabrochar y quitársela ante los ojos lujuriosos de aquel oficial.

—Buena chica —sonrió caminando hacia atrás para acomodarse en su posición y poderla fotografiar—. Recuerda que también el pantalón.

Comenzó por el botón y luego continuó por la bragueta que sus dedos temblorosos bajaron con cuidado. Se agacho para quitárselo y dejarlo tirado a un lado.

Con cierto pudor y deseando que la tierra la tragara pasó su mano derecha sobre su vientre para llegar hasta su intimidad, mientras que el izquierdo tapaba su sostén. El conjunto que había elegido aquella mañana era de color verde esmeralda, completamente de encaje y con un sostén que hacía levantarle tanto el busto que el oficial se relamió al ver como aquellos redondos senos sobresalían del sostén, una carne tan apetitosa que rogaba porque un hombre los acariciara y succionara hasta llevarla por el camino de la perdición, sus pezones se endurecieron ante aquella lobuna mirada al punto que se irguieron tanto que él los podía ver a la perfección.

Kagome pudo ver el momento exacto en que el bulto del pantalón empezó a crecer, de manera descarada el pelinegro tocó su propio paquete para que ella pudiera observarlo deliberadamente, cosa que Kagome no perdió de vista en ningún segundo y sin darse cuenta, se relamió los labios deseando poder corroborar si el cuerpo policial estaba tan dotado como cualquiera pensaría. Se avergonzó ante el pensamiento agachando su cabeza al momento en que sintió como su rostro ardió.

—Quítate el sostén y tus bragas —ordenó arrodillado sobre su rodilla izquierda sosteniendo la cámara digital que la había fotografiado de pies a cabeza.

—¡No! Eso no… Por favor… —suplicó en un último intento para que él pudiera reaccionar y pedirle disculpas dejándola ir, pero eso no sucedería.

Bankotsu se levantó dejando en el suelo la cámara para acercarse lentamente a su pequeña y atemorizada presa. Con mucha destreza y sin que ella se percatara, tocó el broche del sostén que estaba a su espalda y al instante éste se soltó haciendo que sus senos cayeran irremediablemente.

—¡No! —dio un grito al momento en que su sostén cayó al suelo mientras que casi de manera inútil se tapó sus senos con ambas manos.

—No te preocupes —le susurró a su oído para intentarla tranquilizar—, todo saldrá bien —el tono que utilizó era tan suave que logró que su cuerpo dejara de temblar—. Si haces todo lo que te digo, pronto saldrás libre y te aseguro que lo disfrutarás también.

Ella asintió irremediablemente. Tomó los extremos de su pequeña tanga para quitársela con cuidado, haciendo un poco de equilibrio para no caer. 5 disparos más y el oficial desistió cegado ante su propia lujuria. La tomó de la mano agarrándola con firmeza para llevarla hasta una ducha, giró la perilla y sin decirle nada la introdujo de un solo golpe bajo el chorro de agua que caía fuertemente.

—¡Ah! —gritó ante el contacto del gélido remolino que impactaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Está muy helada? —preguntó acercándose por detrás, Kagome asintió—. O quizás solo sea que tu cuerpo todavía no ha entrado en calor —aseguró tomando sus senos por detrás, pegándole el duro cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el pecho de acero de aquel hombre contra su espalda.

Atrapó con los dedos sus pezones haciéndola gemir, quizás él tenía razón, no era que el agua estuviese helada, es que ella no había entrado en calor y ¡Vaya que él sabía cómo hacerla llegar!

Bankotsu se pegó más a ella mojándose por completo, le rozó la erección sobre sus nalgas que el pantalón de tela estaba reteniendo de manera forzada y martirizadora ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría sin hacerle nada? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, porque el cuerpo de la pelinegra era perfecto, una cintura bastante pronunciada, unas caderas no tan prominentes pero lo suficientemente anchas para lucir su cuerpo en general, senos que le cabían a la perfección en sus manos y ¡Su culo! ¡Por todos los diablos! Su culo gritaba desesperadamente porque lo azotara, lo lamiera y lo poseyera.

—¡Ah, Bankotsu! —gimió por el constante y perfecto masajeo que él estaba ejerciendo sobre sus senos, apretando con cuidado sus pezones.

Kagome sintió como la palma del oficial se impactó en su perfecto y bien cuidado trasero, un azote que hizo toda su piel se erizara por completo.

—Guarde la compostura Srta. Higurashi o de lo contrario tendrá que pasar en una celda de detención lo que resta de la noche.

Ella asintió mordiéndose la lengua, se estaba excitando demasiado y eso le dificultaba pensar con claridad. El pelinegro de ojos azules se paseó frente a ella, Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el perfecto cuerpo del hombre, pero sobretodo no dejando de admirar la erección de campeonato que yacía frente a ella ¿En qué momento se había desvestido? No le importó porque al verlo cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza se esfumó. Se mojó instantáneamente deseando ponerse de rodillas e introducírselo de un solo golpe, pero se contuvo simplemente relamiendo sus labios.

—Ha sido una ciudadana muy mala Srta. Higurashi —ella contuvo la respiración al ver cómo el hombre rompía la bolsita de un condón mientras la tiraba a un lado para irse colocando con cuidado el látex por toda su extensión. Kagome no perdió de vista todos los movimientos de él—. Ha puesto en peligro a otras personas y a usted misma, por eso mismo ésta noche recibirá su castigo.

—Y…Yo… Oficial… No… Por favor… —insistió aunque su cuerpo que ahora temblaba de excitación decía lo contrario.

Bankotsu la rodeó con lentitud, examinándola de arriba abajo para llegar a su espalda y lamerle el cuello que sabía a gloria.

—Tu novio debe de darse un banquete todas las noches con este cuerpo —ella no supo qué responder—. Pero esta noche seré yo quien disfrutaré el follarte a mi placer —la voz de aquel hombre era tan envolvente e hipnotizadora que la dejaba en blanco—. Cierra las piernas —ordenó y ella obedeció.

Con cuidado metió su polla entre los muslos rozándole el culo y llegando hasta su clítoris que tocaba con destreza haciéndola gritar. Se movió con lentitud, rozando su miembro con el de ella mientras Kagome intentaba agacharse para poderlo recibir en su interior.

—¡Ay! —volvió a gritar al sentir otro azote en su nalga derecha que se empezaba a enrojecer.

—No te he dicho que te muevas —ella volvió a asentir.

Ambos sintieron desfallecer al momento en que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y vieron como un alto peli plata la atravesó.

—Oficial Bankotsu —lo saludó con voz ronca y el pelinegro se separó de ella cuadrándose ante la presencia de su superior.

—Capitán Comandante.

—¿Reporte?

—Sí capitán. La Srta. Higurashi esta noche se ha pasado un alto, se ha resistido a entregarme documentos y ha intentado sobornarme en el lugar de los hechos, es por eso que la he traído a la estación para un interrogatorio, pero he descubierto que tiene antecedentes de abuso con las leyes.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó intentando defenderse, saliéndose del torbellino de agua que caía furiosamente el cual empezaba a sentirse helado otra vez.

El hombre de mayor rango giró el rostro hacia ella lanzándole una mirada asesina, todos los instintos de supervivencia de Kagome gritaron por auxilio, aquel hombre se veía despiadado, una vez más volvió a temblar olvidándose de su excitación brindándole paso al miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—¿Está diciendo, Srta. Higurashi, que mi subordinado, un oficial contratado por el estado para velar por los derechos y la vida de los ciudadanos, un ejemplo de la sociedad, está mintiendo? Eso podría incrementar su castigo.

—Yo… Yo… —no supo qué decir ¿No había otra persona en esa habitación que la pudiera ayudar?

—Oficial Bankotsu, llévela a una celda de contención, pero antes de ello asegúrese que se asee por completo —el pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras recibía de su superior una barra de jabón color morado—. Y para asegurarme que lo haga de la manera correcta, me quedaré a supervisarlo.

Kagome tembló ante la declaración del mayor, pero no tanto como el momento en que pudo ver la malicia reflejada en el rostro de Bankotsu que se cuadraba para acatar la orden de su superior.

La colocó debajo del torbellino de agua frotándole el jabón que hacía espuma casi al instante. Primero en su espalda, evitando deliberadamente el bien cuidado cabello de la pelinegra, llegó hasta sus nalgas y sin ningún escrúpulo se coló en medio de ella tocando con su dedo, más no con el jabón, su pequeño orificio. Ella dio un respingo gimiendo, viendo directamente los ojos dorados del capitán comandante que ardían justo como ella también lo hacía.

En algún momento los dos sintieron que él podía meter el dedo y ella recibirlo con gusto y deleite, pero solo lo tocó haciendo círculos sobre él, sus senos se endurecieron más y sus gemidos empezaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, intentó contenerlos una y otra vez inútilmente, porque tal parecía que su boca era un ente aparte de su cuerpo, porque sus órdenes no eran obedecidas.

El pelinegro dejó su orificio trasero y empezó a recorrer la espalda baja con el jabón, la espuma iba cayendo por el resumidero dejando un delicioso olor a lavanda por el lugar. Continuó con la tarea moviéndose por la cintura hasta llegar a su vientre, la hizo subir sus brazos para poder llegar sin dificultad hasta sus senos mientras él mismo se contenía por no follarla en ese instante.

—Tus pezones están muy duros —Kagome se mordió los labios mirando nuevamente al peli plata que permanecía como estatua observándolos, parecía que era solo un espectador sin sentimientos pero la erección que contenía el pantalón le indicaba que era lo contrario, quizás solo se estaba conteniendo teniéndole piedad—. ¿Te excita que te vean? —el jabón lo pasó por su seno izquierdo haciendo que éste se moviera de arriba abajo, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el otro seno y su boca mordía uno de sus lóbulos.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gemir ante la presión de los dientes. El hombre rio sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿O será que ya no quieres que te toque aquí? —preguntó con suavidad rozando aquel duro miembro por sus nalgas para bajar hasta su intimidad—, ¿Sino que deseas que toque aquí?

La barra se coló en su sexo llegando a su clítoris mientras que él intencionalmente lo frotaba en ese punto.

—¡Oh Dios! —jadeó bajando sus brazos para tocar sus propios senos.

Bankotsu colocó el jabón en el hueco de las baldosas para el artículo de limpieza, agarró sus caderas y abrió sus nalgas. La instó con sus manos para que se agachara solo un poco y sin decir nada la penetró en ese instante. Kagome pudo ver como el peli plata contuvo la respiración y los brazos que estaban cruzados sobre su pecho los soltó para llegar hasta el pantalón para empezar a quitarse el cinturón y desabrochar cada botón.

—¡Mierda! —gimió al momento en que su polla entró en la cálida cavidad—. Tienes un coño apretado y delicioso Kagome.

Se asió fuertemente de sus caderas bombeando con fuerza una y otra vez, saliendo intencionalmente para volver a entrar, el calor que le inundaba el cuerpo inclusive le hacía sentir como si el agua que salía de la regadera era tan caliente que la quemaba o quizás en algún momento se incendiaría por combustión.

—Tu novio debe de ser muy afortunado por follarte este sabroso coño, así que en su lugar nosotros te lo haremos toda la noche Ka-go-me.

Aquella declaración la encendió por completo ¿Follarla toda la noche? Ella debería de estar en su casa, descansando y disfrutando de su marido, pero no lo diría en voz alta, de alguna manera aquella noche sería inolvidable.

Bankotsu aceleró sus movimientos mientras que el coño de Kagome lo apretaba con vehemencia, ambos gimieron y gritaron ante la inminente explosión de los orgasmos, uno tan fuerte que ella sintió que sus piernas flaquearon. Él se salió de manera brusca y rápida dándose la vuelta para poderla sostener, pero el mayor se adelantó no sin antes cerrar la perilla de la ducha para evitar que continuaran mojándose.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con gentileza, ella solo pudo asentir—. Ve a traer una toalla Bankotsu y luego ve a preparar el cuarto de detención.

—Sí capitán.

La voz del peli plata era inclusive más hipnotizadora que la de Bankotsu. Kagome levantó su mirada para observarlo, los ojos dorados todavía brillaban como dos pequeños soles, no resistió más y abusando de la poca fuerza de sus piernas se estiró abrazándolo por el cuello para besarlo sin importarle poco el mojar su pulcro traje, necesitaba probarlo, sentir cómo podía poseerla con la lengua. Él intentó retroceder pero no se negó ante la acción.

La abrazó apretándola contra su robusto y bien formado cuerpo, acarició su cintura y bajó por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, ella jadeó en la boca del peli plata con sus jugos escurriéndose por sus muslos hasta que la llegada de Bankotsu los interrumpió. Avergonzado le entregó la toalla y aun desnudo se cuadró ante él dirigiéndose hacia su nueva misión: el cuarto de detención.

El mayor volvió a abrir la llave de la ducha solo que en esta ocasión la cortina de humo le indicó a Kagome que ya no sería agua helada la que golpearía su adolorido cuerpo sino una caliente, justo como le gustaba. Le entregó nuevamente la barra de jabón en sus manos para darle la nueva orden:

—Límpiate y enjuágate bien.

Tal parecía que él no era de muchas palabras igual que Bankotsu, pero sabía que eran las indicadas. Sin decir nada lo obedeció, a ese momento era mejor cumplir todas las órdenes que le daban.

Al terminar la envolvió con una gigantesca toalla blanca que parecía ser nueva y de buena marca, porque la arropó con tanta delicadeza y suavidad que le recordó a los suaves y cómodos edredones de su habitación. El peli plata caminó delante de ella indicándole a donde debía dirigirse. Sin mencionar palabra alguna lo siguió temiendo por lo que vendría a continuación.

El cuarto de detención era una celda que tenía una cama de colchón pequeño, mucho más lujosa y cómoda como las que había visto en diferentes películas que apenas eran unas cadenas sosteniéndose de la pared con una excusa lamentablemente de colchón. Enfrente de la celda estaba un escritorio con una silla reclinable, unas esposas y una macana, uno de esos palos que utilizaban los policías para protegerse.

—Extiende tus brazos y junta tus manos hacia arriba —ella asintió temblando, la toalla la envolvía. El peli plata simplemente observaba mientras Bankotsu se acercaba para colocarle el aro de una esposa en la mano izquierda y luego en la derecha—. Esta noche Srta. Higurashi se dará cuenta de lo que obtiene por desobedecer la ley.

—Bankotsu —habló el mayor con gutural voz—. Quítale la toalla.

—Por favor Señor… Oficial… Capitán —intentó rogar buscando las palabras adecuadas que al parecer se le escondían en alguna parte de la garganta. El aludido se acercó a ella colocándose frente a frente, aunque la verdad era que su frente simplemente le llegaba al pecho del grandulón que se cuadraba ante ella, el capitán comandante era sumamente alto, quizás solo unos centímetros más que el pelinegro. Ella aspiró el aroma a hombría embriagándola seductoramente.

—Acuesta tu pecho sobre el escritorio y levanta tu trasero —ella negó con la cabeza como pudo, pero él se agachó a la altura de su rostro pegándolo al de ella de manera intimidante—. No lo volveré a repetir señorita.

Bankotsu se acercó a ella removiendo la toalla de su cuerpo para dejarla nuevamente desnuda. Kagome obedeció la orden del mayor y con miedo, y cierto asco, pegó sus duros senos al escritorio el cual brillaba como un espejo, inclusive podía ver su rostro compungido reflejado pero sus ojos brillaban de excitación, era un sentimiento mezclado de pasión y miedo.

Con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y acomodando su rostro respiró con impaciencia esperando lo que seguiría.

El azote de una mano sobre su nalga izquierda la hizo arquearse, gimiendo descontroladamente.

—Tiene que aceptar su castigo Srta. Higurashi —le dijo con amplia sonrisa el pelinegro quien rodeó el escritorio colocándose frente a ella, estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar el aroma a suavizante de la tela de la toalla que portaba en su cintura.

—¡Ah! —gritó al momento de sentir como una sustancia caliente recorrió la raja de sus nalgas, sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando uno de los dedos del peli plata recorrió el agujero de su ano esparciendo aquel líquido por todo alrededor.

—¿Puedo quitarme la toalla, capitán comandante Sesshoumaru? —preguntó con impaciencia y casi con voz temblorosa, y sin saberlo a la perfección Kagome pudo saber que el otro asentía, porque Bankotsu retiraba la prenda para quedar nuevamente desnudo con una nueva erección frente a su rostro.

Ella negó cerrando la boca, porque el escritorio en el que estaba acostada era justo del tamaño de su dorso, el pelinegro solo tenía que acercársela para que la polla quedara exactamente justo en su boca.

Kagome dio un respingo al sentir como otro dedo empezó a jugar con su coño, haciéndole círculos también, excitándola más y porque no pensarlo también, deseándolo, esperando porque la penetrara y la hiciera suya, porque si el pelinegro estaba sumamente guapo, el peli plata lo estaba aún más.

—¿Está lista? —le preguntó al peli plata con impaciencia empezándose a sobar lentamente su duro miembro frente a ella, deslizando el líquido pre seminal que le salía.

—Yo te diré cuándo lo esté —espetó en tono de réplica como si le indicara que no le gustaba que lo atosigaran, al parecer era él quien estaría a cargo, después de todo era el capitán comandante y todos los oficiales tenían que obedecerlo.

—¡Ah! —Kagome volvió a gemir despegando su rostro del escritorio al sentir como un dedo se introdujo en su húmeda vagina, se removió al sentir el segundo y, gritó de dolor, desesperación y lujuria cuando un tercero se introdujo, pero éste no lo hizo en el mismo lado que los dos anteriores, sino que atravesó el umbral de su ano intercalando el movimiento de los otros, cuando los dos salían el único dedo en su agujero trasero entraba, cuando éste salía los otros dos entraban en vagina, era una danza perfecta y fríamente calculada.

Intentó mover sus brazos para colocarlos en otra posición, pero Bankotsu se lo impidió tomando sus manos para estirarla.

—Creo que le cuesta quedarse quita, Sesshoumaru.

—Entonces, haz que ocupe sus manos en algo más productivo.

Bankotsu sonrió agachándose sobre ella, poniendo su polla sobre su rostro, ella solo tenía que abrir la boca, sacar su lengua y podría probarlo, porque el olor a excitación que despedía le indicaba que sabría a gloria, pero se contuvo, mordió sus labios y jadeó casi a punto de una taquicardia, al momento en que su resistencia cedía ante su excitación abriendo la boca él se alejó y por primera vez observó el tubo que de color rosado con una cereza en la parte inferior.

Observó con deleite cómo Bankotsu se lo derramó en una de sus manos para luego restregársela contra la otra mientras dejaba el tubo a un lado. Con delicadeza y ansiedad, se lo esparció en toda su extensión, masturbándose frente a ella de manera lenta y precisa. Se mordió los labios respirando con dificultad por el movimiento de la mano mientras que ella sin darse cuenta abría su boca invitándolo a que la follara, el aludido sonrió acercándose para cumplir con la expectativa, y con cuidado se fue introduciendo en su boca.

Kagome lo recibió cerrando sus ojos y saboreando el delicioso aroma a cereza, una nueva excitación creció en su pecho, gimió como loca al sentirlo en su cavidad mientras que el peli plata no dejaba de masturbarla magistralmente, la alternación de su vagina con su ano se sentía de maravilla, era cómo si alguien taladrara cada parte de su ser calentándola e incendiándola al punto de volverla loca.

Sus entrañas empezaron a contraerse mientras que los gemidos de Bankotsu se aceleraron, Kagome sintió como la polla del pelinegro se ensanchó más y antes de correrse sacó su miembro masturbándose frente a ella para terminar y correrse en su cara, ella explotó al momento en que su esperma caliente la tocó estallando con los dedos magistrales del peli plata y gritando de placer.

—¡Dios! —gritó al momento en que el orgasmo abarcó todo su cuerpo una vez más, cayendo completamente exhausta sobre la base del escritorio.

Su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada y su pulso a punto de estallar, inclusive podía ver como su aliento se reflejaba sobre el pulcro escritorio que también le mostraba lo sonrosado de sus mejillas. Escuchó como algo se rompió, basado en su experiencia previa asumió correctamente que era el envoltorio de un condón, su cuerpo se tensó ¿Quién sería esta vez? Porque Bankotsu nuevamente la rodeaba desapareciendo de su panorama visual.

Las manos de ambos hombres empezaron a acariciar sus caderas, su cintura, sus muslos, los dedos de uno recorrió la raja de sus nalgas y sin saber a ciencia cierta quien era, gimió ante al contacto volviéndose loca por el morbo que todo eso le causaba, porque estar siendo follada por dos guapos desconocidos que podrían ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, era quizás la mayor fantasía depravada del interior de sus placeres.

—¿Quién será que te folle esta vez pequeña? —susurró el peli plata en su oído desde su espalda, ella se tensó—. ¿Podré ser yo? —y al momento en que lo dijo sintió como la polla de él entró en lo más profundo en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza que había entrado salió en un santiamén—. ¿O podrá ser Bankotsu? —otra embestida, pero no se sentía diferente a la anterior, así que asumió que debía de ser el peli plata, no lo había visto todavía porque no se había desvestido frente a ella, pero definitivamente se sentía diferente a lo que sentía en el baño con Bankotsu.

Las manos de uno, o del mismo que la follaba, le abrieron las nalgas para dejarla penetrar de manera más profunda. Una dura embestida, otra más, siempre sacando toda su extensión para volverse a enterrar con más fuerza y frenesí que la anterior, una mano se coló por debajo tocando sus senos haciéndola erguirse para permitir la entrada, con sus pezones atrapados y su coño completamente húmedo, estaba a punto de volverse loca, los jadeos de los 3 inundaron la habitación y antes que se diera cuenta los dos hombres estaban derramándose sobre sus nalgas, sus espermas calientes y pegajosos inundándola ante el placer de los tres.

Sin descanso y poseídos por algún hechizo tremendamente sexual, la levantaron del escritorio poniéndola de pie con dificultad por la falta de fuerza de ella, frente a ellos y por primera vez aquella noche pudo observar el espécimen perfecto, aquel hombre que debía de estar prohibido ante la naturaleza humana, porque era tan perfecto que inclusive sus pupilas dolían por verlo directamente, el capitán comandante Sesshoumaru Taisho era el sueño de cualquier mujer, los músculos de cada parte de su cuerpo estaban completamente bien definidos, sus piernas, muslos, brazos, torso, los pectorales tan bien formados y duros pero no tanto como su polla que estaba tan erecta y dura que inclusive su coño dolió al pensar que eso era lo que la estaba perforando una y otra vez sin piedad, el solo hecho de verlo la hacía mojarse de una manera que parecía imposible.

—Acuéstate boca arriba —le ordenó el peli plata observando como el pelinegro se masturbaba sin compasión frente a ella—. No me gusta repetir mis órdenes pequeña —advirtió con tono fuerte tomando la macana que estaba a un lado—, de lo contrario tu castigo será peor.

Temblando por la fuerza extinta y por miedo ante la situación, finalmente logró subirse al escritorio abriéndose de par en par para los dos. Bankotsu nuevamente rodeó el escritorio colocándose a su cabeza para tomar sus manos que aún seguían esposadas, mientras que Sesshoumaru se agachó abriéndole más sus piernas mientras su lengua empezaba a degustarla.

Kagome se removía excitada casi a punto de la locura mientras Bankotsu manoseaba con furia sus senos. La lengua del peli plata entraba y salía con fuerza de su coño, era como si la estuviera follando con un pequeño vibrador que sus paredes atrapaban cada vez que la metía.

—Siéntate y abre las piernas para recibirme —las palabras autoritarias de Sesshoumaru no dieron pauta para nada más, y ella sin demora hizo lo que él ordenaba: recibirlo. Con cuidado se fue introduciendo en ella, inclusive auto controlándose por no gritar por lo delicioso que iba sintiendo cada vez que el coño de Kagome lo tragaba y succionaba—. Enrolla tus piernas en mis caderas y pasa tus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Cumplió otra orden más, y al enrollar sus piernas sintió como la fue taladrando más profundo. Con la fuerza de su cuerpo la levantó para follarla de pie, las manos de Sesshoumaru sostuvieron sus caderas para comenzar el lento vaivén, un entra y saca del que ella no podía resistirse porque era lo más maravilloso, excitante y agónico que había sentido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Únete Bankotsu —ordenó entre gemidos mientras el pelinegro se acercó tomando el tubo de lubricante para regárselo por toda su extensión protegida por el condón.

—Será un placer, capitán —agradeció con voz temblorosa—. Ahora dejarás que te folle por este culito Ka-go-me —dijo y ella solo pudo asentir.

Bankotsu se acercó mientras Sesshoumaru detenía su erótica danza, abrió los pliegues de sus nalgas y con cuidado (ante la advertencia en la mirada del mayor) fue introduciendo un dedo en el ano de la pelinegra que gimió disfrutando por el deleite de la intromisión en su cuerpo. Otro dedo más y un tercero entraron dilatándola por completo, ella solo pudo apoyar su rostro en el hombro del fuerte peli plata rogando por no estallar en ese instante.

—Relájate, pronto estarás en el séptimo cielo del placer —susurró en su oído con voz guturalmente sensual, haciéndole una promesa de la que estaba segura disfrutaría, justo como él lo aseguraba.

Empezó a sentir como los dedos se retiraban para ser sustituidos por la gruesa punta del pene de Bankotsu, ella respiró hondo y con cuidado y lentitud él se fue introduciendo poco a poco. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, al principio se tensó pero las palabras de aliento de Sesshoumaru susurrándole en el oído lograron que su cuerpo se relajara, aceptando la gruesa carne del pelinegro que la penetró completa.

Empalada por ambos lados se empezaron a mover, uno por delante y otro por detrás, sin dolor, solo jadeando de placer, tanto Sesshoumaru como Bankotsu jadeaban en cada uno de sus oídos sin retenerse lo que estaban sintiendo, mientras la hacían llegar al límite de la pasión. Tanto su ano como su vagina se empezaron a retraer apretándolos con toda su fuerza, sintiendo que en pocos momentos aquella dulce agonía pronto terminaría.

—Todavía no pequeña —le advirtió el peli plata mordiéndole su hombro derecho—, si logras contenerlo, te prometo que tu orgasmo será tan desgarrador como nunca antes lo has sentido.

Inspiró todo lo que pudo para luego soltar el aire, tenía que auto controlarse para no estallar en mil pedazos, porque esa promesa de aquel hombre parecía ser verdadera.

—Di cuánto te gusta —ordenó el pelinegro lamiendo su espalda.

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió ella.

—Dilo —volvió a repetir arremetiendo sin piedad en contra de ella.

—¡Jesús! ¡Sí! Me gusta... Me gusta que los dos me follen al mismo tiempo ¡Dios! —gritó exhausta y llena de fascinación ante la vibración de su cuerpo que ambas pollas la hacían sentir.

Aquellas palabras eran como una incitación para los dos hombres que se movieron sin descanso buscando la satisfacción de cada uno, pero sobre todo la de ella. Los tres comenzaron a jadear casi al unísono sintiendo como sus cuerpos se tensaban, el éxtasis era demasiado, era todo lo que buscaban: una fantasía, una violación, la excitación vuelta placer y deseo, el morbo en su máxima expresión liberando cualquier tabú de su mente, pero más que todo era el sexo más alucinante que habían tenido durante una buena temporada.

Cuando finalmente los tres estallaban al momento en que el mayor le susurraba al oído a Kagome " _Córrete pequeña, córrete ahora_ ", con un grito de ella y los gemidos de ellos dos, encontraron la culminación de la agonía en que sus cuerpos encontraban el séptimo cielo del placer, justo como él se lo había prometido minutos anteriores.

Con cuidado, fue Bankotsu el primero que se salió de su interior, seguido de Sesshoumaru quien la acostó sobre el escritorio, ella simplemente un cuerpo casi inerte carente de voluntad, porque toda se había esfumado con ese último orgasmo ¿Cuántos había tenido esa noche? Ni siquiera se acordaba, solo podía sentir que todo el estrés acumulado durante las últimas horas se había esfumado por completo, dándole entrada a un sentimiento que tanto extrañaba: satisfacción.

Bankotsu tomó una jarra de agua y con cuidado limpió su sexo y su ano, ella se removió ante el contacto gélido, tal parecía que el pelinegro solo tenía cabeza para ese tipo de agua _¿No conoce la caliente?_ Pensó frustrada removiéndose en negación, pero él ayudado del peli plata continuó su faena de limpieza.

Al terminar Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola como a una princesa, mientras que Bankotsu le quitaba las esposas. La acostó en la pequeña cama y cerraron la puerta de la celda dejándola completamente desnuda y dormida, o quizás era mejor decir desmayada, porque no era sueño lo que la doblegaba, sino el cansancio de toda la faena sexual.

* * *

Kagome despertó entre el cómodo y esponjoso edredón de su habitación, abrió sus chocolates ojos ante el aroma familiar de la bebida más excitante del día, agradeciendo las cortinas en color café oscuro que tapaban los rayos del sol de las 9 am. Era una suerte que había adoptado la idea que todos los 15 de febrero (a no ser que fueran sábado), daba un día de descanso en el salón, porque después de la dura jornada de cada 14, todas las personas que trabajaban con ella (y ella misma) lo necesitaban.

—Buenos días amor —la saludó su marido, su flamante peli plata de ojos dorados.

—Sesshoumaru… Buenos días —respondió avergonzada.

—No pude decírtelo ayer porque hubiese arruinado el rol play, pero: feliz día de San Valentín amor.

Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose caliente con solo recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior con Bankotsu, porque estaba segura que no se refería al ramo de rosas rojas que recibía en el salón.

—¿Lo sospechabas? —preguntó impaciente después de darle un beso a su joven esposa.

—¿Puedo serte sincera?

—Por favor —ella se sentó acomodando el cobertor para tapar su desnudez.

—No —respondió finalmente liberando del suspenso a su marido—. Toda la tarde estuve pensando que quizás me invitarías a cenar, dejarías a los niños con tu madre y nos iríamos a un rincón solo los dos, pero a medida la tarde iba avanzando y la noche se aceleraba y yo no encontraba ni siquiera un momento para respirar, pensé que te enojarías por mi trabajo. Al principio me dio miedo cuando vi que la policía me perseguía, pero cuando vi que solo era Bankotsu me sentí aliviada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

—Estuviste muy metida en tu papel, te felicito amor.

—Gracias —respondió con sonrojo—, aunque existieron ocasiones en que me diste mucho miedo —en esa ocasión fue él quien sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho—. Oye, por cierto, me queda una duda ¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieran que la estación de policías quedara desértica? ¿Y qué hicieron con las fotos que me tomó Bankotsu? —Sesshoumaru se acostó sobre la cama enrollando los brazos en cruz por encima de su cabeza mostrándole a ella los perfectos pectorales que todavía cuidaba con devoción.

—Con las fotos no tienes que preocuparte, y lo de la estación es harina de otro costal —respondió pensando que entre Bankotsu y él, le habían prometido al comandante de la policía que si se trasladaban solo de las 8 pm del 14 a las 8 am del 15, se comprometerían a hacerle una mejora a la infraestructura, reparación de paredes y suelos, pinturas y alguno que otros detalles.

Kagome sonrió saliendo debajo de su prisión de seda para montarse sobre él empezándose a restregar sobre aquel miembro dormido que comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Sabías que te amo Sesshoumaru Taisho?

—Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó con cara de picardía masajeando sus propios senos y sintiendo como la polla de su flamante marido rogaba por salir de su prisión.

—Volviendo loca a mi madre.

Kagome sonrió agachándose ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, pero esa mañana se había despertado más lujuriosa y deseosa que otros días, era como si su amor y su atracción volvieran a nacer. Bajó con desesperación el pantalón de pijama de Sesshoumaru encontrándose que no tenía ropa interior. Agarró la dura erección y se la metió en la boca empapándola con su saliva.

Hace 5 años había conocido a Sesshoumaru de la manera más inusual, había sufrido por su manera tan particular de ver el sexo: solo una satisfacción, al principio odiaba compartirlo y que la compartiera, pero después de algunas sesiones, inclusive ella era quien se lo pedía. Bankotsu era el mejor amigo de Sesshoumaru desde la adolescencia, un chico bastante alegre y de mentalidad completamente abierta con quien siempre disfrutaban la mayoría de sus juegos.

4 años atrás se habían convertido en padres y desde entonces sus momentos de intimidad se habían reducido solo a ellos, ambos extrañaban aquellos juegos de morbo y sexo, pero para ese 14 de febrero Sesshoumaru le había preparado una sesión especial para ellos dos, entregarla a otro hombre, uno en el que confiaban ciegamente y quien podía echar a andar el plan, porque se sentían cómodos con él, sin traiciones ni dobles intenciones.

Después de varios minutos de chuparlo decidió que era momento de hacerlos gozar a ambos. Introdujo sin piedad su dura y gruesa polla, era tan diferente a la noche anterior, en que el rol play suponía que eran dos perfectos desconocidos, quien ante la belleza de la infractora los dos policías corruptos la violaban sin cesar toda la noche haciéndola de ellos una y otra vez.

Sesshoumaru la tomó de las caderas y sin sacar su polla le dio vuelta dejándola sobre el colchón. Sentir el peso de su amado sobre ella era algo inimaginable, al contrario de quitarle la respiración era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—Te amo —le aseguró y él la besó soltando su liberación dentro de ella mientras ella lo apretaba con sus piernas enrolladas en la cadera para que la penetración fuese inclusive más fuerte al momento en que ella también se corría sintiendo su cálida esperma derramarse en su interior.

—Lo niños se quedarán todo el día con mi madre —aseguró con picardía moviéndose con cuidado adentro de su intimidad.

—¿Tienes pensado algo? —preguntó impaciente y llena de emoción.

—Podría ocurrírseme algo.

Kagome nunca había sido tan feliz, ni tampoco había disfrutado del sexo como lo hacía desde que conoció a su marido, pero aquel San Valentín era uno que nunca olvidaría.

—¿Crees que ya estoy preparada para la All-Access-Party? —preguntó impaciente recordando que en varias ocasiones le habían mencionado la orgía que se armaba en aquella fiesta, y el grupo con el cual Sesshoumaru se había reunido durante tanto tiempo hacían dos veces al año. Él lo pensó entrecerrando los ojos mirando fijamente a su hermosa esposa.

Cuando la conoció, no teniendo mayores sentimientos que la atracción, pensó en llevarla, pero después cuando aceptó sus sentimientos hacía a ella, el compartirla con tantos hombres por primera vez no era ninguna opción, tenía miedo que se alejara de él y lo abandonara, pero después de tanto tiempo solo se dio cuenta que era una inseguridad de su parte, ella no lo abandonaría nunca.

—Puedes ir empezando a buscar tu disfraz pequeña, porque éste año iremos a la segunda que será para Halloween, la del otro mes, es muy pronto, primero regresaremos a nuestra vieja vida para que puedas estar preparada —aseguró.

De pronto una mujer tocó la puerta mientras ellos le daban entrada. Se encontraron con una cara conocida y bastante familiar.

—Ve a preparar el baño, porque el Señor necesita que lo atendamos.

La mujer asintió desapareciendo para cumplir la orden de su amiga. Sesshoumaru y Kagome se sonrieron dándose un beso, aquel día disfrutarían como no lo habían hecho durante los últimos años.

* * *

 **Fin.**

A ver, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me pasé como siempre verdad? Jajaja  
Espero hayan disfrutado de mi regalo de San Valentín, con mucho cariño y con una dedicación especial para Alexa quien siempre me apoya tanto y que su cumpleaños es en este día del amor y la amistad! Feliz cumple amiga!  
Además creo que este trío también les gustará muchísimo a mis queridas Roserwin y Dany quienes son tan bien fanáticas del pelinegro (o peliazul como lo pintan a veces, para mí es pelinegro :D)


End file.
